The present invention relates to airfoil structures and pertains particularly to a airfoil tip for reducing vortex created thereby.
A considerable vortex is created at the outer tips or ends of conventionally constructed aircraft wings. The vortex is a result of the spilling of air from beneath the wing to the outer ends of the wings, and is most extreme under low speed, high load conditions. This vortex tends to considerably reduce the lift efficiency of the wing as well as increase the drag thereon. Numerous proposals have been made for reducing or eliminating the vortex. Some such proposals have been somewhat successful in reducing the vortex effect. However, there is still room for considerable improvement in the art.
Some prior devices, while reducing the vortex effect and increasing the lift, simultaneously increase the drag. This results in reducing the effective speed and efficiency of the plane.
It is therefore desirable that a wing tip be available which reduces or eliminates vortex and converts the vortex into usuable lift, as well as reducing the drag caused thereby.